


【骸云】白露未晞

by TwoCarPonPon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCarPonPon/pseuds/TwoCarPonPon
Summary: ◇cp 骸云◇架空 骸第一人称
Relationships: 6918, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro, 骸云 - Relationship





	【骸云】白露未晞

「1」  
我半夜醒过来后就再也没有睡着。  
雨已经停了，积水从房顶滴落下来，打在房檐上，“啪，啪，啪……”，似乎每一段间隔都掐着秒表计算着那样均匀准确。中间混杂着细碎的蝉鸣，短促地几声后嘎然而止，在我以为它断气的时候，又倏尔憋出两声，周而复始。  
现在已经是夏末了，而那些鸣声悦耳的昆虫们活不到秋天。  
我估摸着大概4、5点钟的样子，伸手摸索了半天也没摸到手表。傻愣愣地盯着窗帘缝看了一会儿，又辗转反侧了一阵之后，发现睡意似乎被几个翻身压死了，于是在吵醒旁边的云雀之前识趣地滑下床，蹑手蹑脚地套上衣服离开。  
走之前探了探他的额头，烧已经退了。  
凌晨的街道上冷冷清清，地上的雨水还没有干透，薄薄的一层水气带着凉意，穿透鞋底，刺入脚掌，像长有细小的冰刀一般。我就这么义无反顾地碾上这些不存在的刀尖，一面饶有兴趣地看着昏黄的路灯无趣地将我的影子拉长又压短，像看一出滑稽的默剧。  
由于没有来往的车辆，我大摇大摆地走在马路中间，在冷风吹过的时候缩了缩脖子，忽然想起家里蜂蜜没了。  
「2」  
昨天云雀回来的时候开门就是一股血腥，和掩不住的酒气。他眼睛红红的，快烧起来一样，看我的眼神有点飘。  
我倒了一杯热水放在桌子上，费力巴哈用勺子从玻璃瓶里刮下最后一点蜂蜜加进去。而他倒是看也不看一眼，用不知怎样的执念支撑着，半无意识地把自己收拾干净，然后一头栽进卧室就没了动静。  
我捡起他胡乱扔着的衣服塞进洗衣机，对黏了一手的血习以为常。  
不用问，这些血肯定不是他的，他只是像往常一样对着A4纸上的黑白照片，逐一拐爆几个倒霉的脑袋。而至于他为什么喝成这个样子，天知道那个笑起来像只狡猾的老狐狸一样的棉花糖杂种一肚子的黑水泡着怎样的剧本，我们只管，拿人钱财，与人消灾。至于其他，云雀活着回来就成。  
后来我进去的时候，见他睡得还算安稳，只是有些低烧。本来打算把他捞起来灌两片药进去，但一想到他进门时一脸吃了苍蝇的表情，也就作罢。  
事实上他每次杀完人脸色都不好看，虽然他平时好斗的臭脾气简直糟糕透顶，但是这并不代表他喜欢杀戮。他感兴趣的只是一点一点施力将对手压趴下的过程，而并非毁灭的瞬间。  
比如我就是个很好的佐证。  
他不厌其烦地追着我打绝不是因为想杀了我。他要是想杀了我直接在我某次高潮的时候捅我一刀就好，何必那么大动干戈。但他并没有。可见他的目的不是我死，而是努力把我打趴下  
——并同时矛盾地不允许我输给他，不允许我落在他后面。  
因此他表现得就像一只玩弄食物的恶质的猫那样，榨干双方最后一点力气对掐，折腾够了懒洋洋地往高处一躺就睡了，等休养好了接着打，循环反覆，乐此不疲。  
前两天，某次饭后消食，拐子和叉子碰在一起互不相让的空当我问他，既然都是成年人了，有什么事不是做个爱就能解决的，非要打架？  
他嗤笑了一声说，做爱找谁都行，但打架只能找你。  
只能。  
他说完抬起右脚就朝我的侧腰踢过来，我抓住他的脚腕，脑子里还没消化好那个“只能”，半走神地就势把他掀翻在地，左手手掌从他的膝弯向下一路滑到臀侧，问他，那什么时候，做爱也只能找我？  
他咪了咪眼睛，说，我怕你会猝死。  
哎呀，瞧瞧，这就是他打架时候的样子，什么讨干的话都能从那张嘴里吐出来，笑起来的时候，嘴角和眼角挑得一样锋利，漂亮极了。  
「3」  
要我说，人活着就是一件操蛋的事。  
每天，在操蛋的时间地点，遇上一些操蛋的东西，见到一些操蛋的人。但最最操蛋的莫过于，正是这些个“操蛋”凑在一起搂住你的肩膀，陪你度过无数个漫长黑夜后的乏味白天，以及无数个乏味白天后的漫长黑夜，为你斟酒，与你碰杯，最终让你操蛋地笑起来，笑起来活下去。  
某年某月某天，某个鼻涕流出来就能冻成冰的季节，我从人贩子手里逃出来，深一脚浅一脚跑在陌生城市堆满雪的街道上，冷气灌进气管里几乎呛出了眼泪。我感觉似乎全世界的人都盯着我不放，又似乎全世界的人都放着我不管。  
半道上抢了路边摊上的面包，胡乱往嘴里塞，噎得我几乎快断了气。但我始终不敢停下来，像只无头苍蝇那样乱窜，跑到太阳落下去，跑到街道上的人都散尽。  
最后来到一处废弃的公园，四周残破的雕像像地里爬出的尸体，光秃秃的树干像筋挛的兽爪，没有风声。我找了一张断了靠背的破椅子坐下，呆呆地看着此情此景，竟然想不起什么是害怕，只是拉起衣袖抬起手，一味地往脸上擦，不动声色地直到有什么浸湿了袖口。  
其间跑来了一只见鬼的疯狗，在下起小雪的时候。最终狗被一个老头拖走了，雪也停了。我抬起头看着微微泛红的天空，那被掐死在黎明门口的闷骚样，忘了为什么坐在这里，又为什么哭得像个傻逼。  
「4」  
然而就在这我人生中最操蛋的时候，我遇上了人生中最操蛋的人。  
只见那个跟我年纪差不多的家伙，黑色的眼睛冷得能逼死当时的气温，一件外衣甩过肩头，走到我面前说，这是他的地盘，要么给钱要么滚。我想都没想，扑过去对着他就是一顿打，他妈的拔毛拔到老子头上了，老子要钱没有要命一条。  
他显然没想到碰上一不要命的主，在他反应过来之前，我已经顺走了他身上的钞票逃之夭夭，走时还不忘拍拍屁股做了个鬼脸——哈哈活该，以及感谢款待。  
我本想着此去经年，老死不相见。谁知第二天我摇头晃脑刚走过第二个十字路口，就被人拉着衣领拖进小巷中开打，对方落下拳头的同时还咬牙切齿地说，总算找到你了。我定睛一看这不是昨晚那小土匪么，奋力爬起来往左右手上呸了两口口水，鬼叫着跟他扭打在一起。  
后来打累了就一起去拔毛，一起去偷面包，一起坐在石阶上吃饱了，最后一起在那个废弃的公园的破椅子上睡着。  
以后我就和他过上了土匪强盗的生活，我的操蛋人生也朝着一个更操蛋的方向一去不复返，谈不上是好是坏。  
不过至少，至少，我能在红绿灯前系好鞋带，与除我以外的另一个人并肩走在阳光下。晚上睡过去的时候会想着一个人，他会让你对明天有所期许，并且如约而至地出现在你的明天里。  
「5」  
几年后的一天，在我们拉风地走过一条混乱的街道收保护费的时候，一个笑容可掬的白头发男人把我们拉到一边，给我们一笔数目可观的钞票，开出各种可观的条件，让我们替他干活。  
我问他替他干什么。  
他眯起紫色的眼睛，从手里的包装袋里拿出个棉花糖塞进嘴里说，杀人。  
最后我们还是答应了他，因为直觉告诉我如果不答应他就会死。  
当然杀手根本没有想象中那样的浪漫，那都是蹩脚电视剧骗三岁小孩的。当你像一台绞肉机一样摧枯拉朽地碾过，看着人成片成片地倒下去，血流成河，溃不成军，你甚至会开始怀疑一些东西存在的价值。  
云雀一次单独出任务就迟迟未归。当我找到他的时候他就坐在打烊的酒吧门口，坏掉的路灯下面，一只接一只地抽烟。每支烟都是吸两口就扔，发一会儿呆，又烦躁地点起下一支。  
我叫了他两声他都没反应，我走到他跟前，才看到他的右脚受了伤，他简单地处理了一下，血已经浸透了纱布。一具女孩的尸体趴在她脚边，女孩的左手死死攥着他的裤子，右手捏着一把匕首。巷子的更深处，横七竖八地躺着几具早已冰冷的成人的尸体，其中有男有女。  
我挨着他坐下来。在他按灭了我来之后的第五支烟后，他开口说，我没打算杀她的。  
我点点头，没说话。  
然后他又点上下一支烟，自言自语地说，为什么会死？怎么那么轻易就死了呢？  
我说，这不是你的错。  
顿了一下我又问，就那么讨厌死人？  
他咬着嘴唇，点了点头，又摇了摇头。  
我哈哈干笑两声，说，死了就死了呗，这不是你能管的，此时不死早晚要死，还不是一样的。而且你我也都一样，没什么好愧疚的——  
闭嘴！他有些怒地低吼。  
我没管他，继续说下去——我们早晚也都要死的。  
我叫你闭嘴！他怒吼着扯过我的衣领，对着我的嘴就咬过来。对，咬，他只是想让我闭嘴而已。  
我感受到他已经气得浑身都在颤抖，咬人的力道大得几乎把我咬成兔唇。我伸出手慢慢顺着他的后背，小心地吻他，安抚一只被吓到的小猫一样。直到他僵硬的身体逐渐放松，整个人慢慢滑下去，趴在我的臂弯里。  
他侧脸贴着我的脖颈，许久，闷闷地憋出一句，别死。声线有些颤抖，但没有眼泪。  
我抬头看着漫天的繁星，说，嗯。  
「6」  
"Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound"  
我小声地哼着歌，云雀枕着我的肩膀渐渐睡过去。  
不久东方就镀上了一层亮光，薄薄的光线落在云雀结了一串细碎露水的纤长睫毛上，微微打着颤。  
在天完全敞亮起来之前，我把云雀送到了夏马尔医生那，虽然那是个医德从臭水沟里捞出来的学术界的恶棍，不过他的医术倒是可以百分之百信得过。  
我在手术室门口干坐着，盯着门口红得炫目的指示灯，从晨光熹微呆到日头高照。  
其实那个小姑娘的死因是射入后心的一枚子弹。想必是当时白兰在四周安置了狙击手，以防云雀出差错连他一起杀了灭口，但最后看见云雀对这个小麻烦迟迟不肯下手，就一枪毙了她，好早点回家睡觉。  
你看，虽然那姑娘捡起匕首反抗过，但终因为太弱小死的还是自己。  
没办法，这就是这个世界的铁则，“弱小本身就是一种罪”。而我们要有多强大，才能理所应当地活下去？  
我想起在之前一次搬迁的时候（我们从不能在一个地方长时间逗留），云雀不舍地逗弄着门口一群狗仔，我靠在门框上，对他说，以后，我们会有一片葡萄园，养许多的动物。夏天的时候剪下葡萄，酿出最醇的酒。  
终于,指示灯灭了，那个胡子拉碴的大叔拉开门伸出个脑袋。还没等我问他什么，他就一脸嫌麻烦地往我脸上扔了块毛巾，说，洗洗脸去吧小鬼，哭得难看死了。  
「7」  
哈哈，现在想想当时真是傻爆了。  
兵荒马乱那么些年，到今天终于不再像十几岁那样无措。说一句老生常谈的话，一切都会过去的。  
面对那些杂七杂八的东西，我早已学会微笑，而云雀也会潇洒地迈步向前。“带不走的留不下，留不下的别牵挂”。所以我们只管往前走就好了，走到阳光下，走到明天里。  
在明天的明天，或许之后更久，我们会有自己的葡萄园，我们会和这个世界和解。  
当下我已经在街道上兜兜转转了几个小时，云雀在家里做着不得而知的梦。下一个路口左转有家便利店，我可以买到蜂蜜和饭团。  
露水从叶尖滴下，天边开始泛白，清晨的钟声徐徐回荡在城市上空。  
早安。

————FIN————


End file.
